Barley (FoMT)
If you want any Cows or Sheep, Barley is the man you'll need to talk to. He runs the Yodel Ranch and has a daughter named Joanna. In order to seek her fortune, Joanna has left the village. She decided not to take her daughter May along with her, so May lives with Grandpa Barley. The two of them get along just peachy and Barley takes good care of May. They even have a dog named Hanna. Hanna never seems too interested in going outside and spends all day in the house. Yodel Ranch is just to the south of Rose Plaza, next to the Chicken Farm. If you want to purchase an animal, go to the ranch between 10am and 3pm. Barley will be there inside his house, selling products you can use for your livestock. On Mondays he takes the day off and closes his shop. Just talk to him from the opposite side of the counter when you are ready to buy something. Barley will sell you food for your animals for 20 G each, extra cows and sheep, magical potions you can use to impregnate your animals, medicine if they ever get sick, and the Bell. When you use the Bell your animals will follow the sound and start walking towards you. It's good to use if you want to push them all outside or put them all back inside for the night. Barley is also in charge of the Cow and Sheep festivals that occur in Rose Plaza. The Cow Festival is on Summer 20 and the Sheep Festival is on the 21st of Fall. Barley will come by the day before the festival and ask if you would like to participate. If you do then you'll have to choose which animal you wish to enter into the contest. Barley will take the animal away and you won't see it again until the festival day. After the contest is over he'll return your animal back inside of your barn. Birthday » Spring 17 Favorites » Scrambled Eggs, Rice, Miso Soup Events » Joanna's Phone Call: Go to the Inn on a Friday between 4pm and 7pm and you'll see that Barley is on the telephone with someone. After a short conversation, he asks the person if they're returning home. The person on the other end isn't coming home and Barley hangs up. As he leaves, Doug asks if he was talking to Joanna on the telephone. Barley sadly nods and says that May is waiting for her to return too. He doesn't understand why his daughter stays away on business. May is so cute! Doug says even when she does eventually come home she'll be welcomed by them just the same. Barley agrees and says he's just being anxious but this time it's not all right. Not having her around is breaking May's heart! Doug agrees and says May needs her mother at her age. Joanna's phone call has made Barley tense so he decided to go make some Jam, since it's May's favorite food. Category:Characters